Viologue: Boys to Hearts
by reinnyday21
Summary: Miku, our nerdy otaku school girl meets the members of her fave boyband, Viologue. She became the fave girl friend of the boys. but when Kaito bets with Gakupo, will he break Miku's heart and leave it like that? or will he fix it while using his own affection
1. Miku, Meet The Idols

**Me:I'm back~**

**Kaito:a fanfic featuring me and Miku! thank you!**

**Me:no problem!**

**Len:Come here you lousy~!**

**Me:Rin~**

**Rin: Reinnyday21 doesn't own Vocaloid**

* * *

Miku, the school's nerdy and otaku girl, meets her classroom. She's your ordinary high school girl who has a burning passion towards the most famous boy group in their school, the Viologue.

"Miss Hatsune, I believe you should focus on the board, not outside!" Miss Meiko snapped her fingers at Miku's pale face. She stood up unexpectedly. Then she sat down while gaining the embarrassed badge from Luka, her also nerdy and otaku friend.

"Calm down class. I know that you've heard about the boy band Viologue right?" their sensei asked in particular. All the girls squeaked while the boys sighed and sat down heavily. Of course, Miku joined the girls, but Luka shook her head in disagreement.

"I bet you do. Guys, the members of the said group will be joining us in the following months. They will be our regular classmates~" the sensei said excitedly, clapping her hands with the other girls, squealing and shouting.

"Sensei! I think they're outside!" Rin gladly told her old teacher. Everyone sat down on their sits elegantly. What can you expect from a class that wants the attention of this famous boy band?

The door opened with a spark on everybody's mind. Then a blinding light occupied the whole classroom. The girls shouted and waved their hands at the band. The famous boys smiled, winked and waved at them. The girls fainted, except Luka who is not impressed.

"I don't know why you're getting so squeaky all of a sudden. I mean, what's the big deal? They're just boys who can sing _and_ dance," Luka told the tealette. Miku's mouth was so shocked it gave up a big o shape.

"Luka! Shh! They might hear you! Don't you know they're very famous? And they have the faces of the angels up in heaven," Miku argued her best pal.

"Well then, if you _love them very much_, tell me their names and birthdate," the pink-haired lady challenged the tealette. Miku gave her a grin.

"That blondie dude is Len Kagamine, he was born on December 27. The blue-haired dude is Kaito Shion, born on February 17. Gakupo Kamui is the dude with the violet hair. He was born on July 31," Miku told her friend while wearing an _"in-your-face"_ mask.

"Class, please settle down. This is the Viologue's members. Guys, please introduce yourselves to your new classmates," Meiko told the boys. The blue-haired guy stepped forward.

"Hi, I'm Shion Kaito, 15 years old, the leader of the boy band Viologue, it's a pleasure to be here," the blue guy bowed at the front. Girls wearing some blue accessories squealed.

"Hello~ I'm Len Kagamine, 15 years old, the dance professor of the so-called group. Rin's my other twin sister. I hope we'll be nice to each other," the blondie guy winked. The girls who wore gold thingies on their hair cheered for him.

"I'm Gakupo Kamui, 15 years old. I'm the song writer of the band. I'm hoping we'll be great friends right guys?" the violet guy said while looking at Luka, who is now very shocked at his attitude. She just looked at her bestie. Miku gave her innocent smile.

"Len, Kaito, and Gakupo, you may sit down now. Please feel free to pick your chair," Meiko-sensei told the three. The girls waved and pointed at some vacant seats, Gakupo sat near Luka but Len and Kaito chose to seat with Miku. The tealette blushed. She sat between 2 famous guys in the school.

"Hi, I guess you've heard us before. What's your name?" Len asked Miku.

"I-I'm M-Miku Hatsune" She said shakingly. She barely showed her face to the two.

"No need to get shy. We're going to be good friends right?" Kaito and Len shook her pale hands. Miku gave her sweet smile.


	2. Win The Bet

**Me:Gakupo, why so bad!**

**Gakupo:I just want to taste the body of - *smack***

**Kaito:Continue or die!**

**Miku:what are you talking about?**

**Me:Ah, uh,um...Rin! disclaimer please!**

**Rin:Reinnyday21 doesn't own Vocaloid**

**Miku:What are they talking about?**

* * *

"Kring" the school bell madly rang. The 4th subject was over, and Miku found herself alone in the classroom. The tealette was told to clean up the whole classroom by Meiko-sensei. Well, she can't say no to a request, she's a good girl.

'Hmm…I guess cleaning the classroom alone is very lonely. How about if I sing Ai Kotoba? I won't feel lonely,' she told herself while getting the white board eraser. Then she started singing.

_Let's not forget about those favors_

_With this hidden thought of mine_

_I made a song about them._

_The Love Words are "Love is 10 = Thank you"_

Unexpectedly, one of the Viologue boys, Kaito, heard her. He was going to help Miku clean the classroom. But when he heard her, he ran away from the door.

"Guys, I just heard the teal-haired girl sing," Kaito budged in the Viologue headquarters. Len was practicing some dance steps for their coming concert while Gakupo was writing new songs that are to be recorded.

"What? Miku could sing?" Gakupo stood up in surprise. Len turned off the radio and went to the two.

"Well, my sister told me that she had a friend who can sing so passionately, but I didn't expect that it's Miku," Len told them, drinking an energy drink.

"Well Kaito, I guess you fell in love with her singing voice," Gakupo teased his blue pal. He touched his shoulder, but Kaito removed the hand of the guy.

"No way! I would never fall in love with a girl who is a nerd and has the ability to sing!" Kaito promised the two. Len choked and Gakupo laughed demonically to his face.

"Oh you're really challenging me huh Gakupo? Well then, let's have a bet. I'll break her heart without gaining any guilty feeling in me," Kaito got his bag, telling Gakupo the bet. The purple guy touched his chin.

"That sounds awesome. If you win, I'll give you 10,000 yen. But if you lose, I'm going to rape her," Gakupo, being the perverted guy in the group, replied.

"Gakupo, you can't do that! That's illegal! You'll be in jail if you're going to do that!" Len pleaded him. It's because her sister told him that even though he doesn't know her very well, he should guard the tealette.

"Oh yes I can. If Kaito loses the bet, Miku loses her virginity," Gakupo told the two. Len looked at Kaito, giving him the "please-don't-agree" look.

'Miku's life depends on me. But it won't happen. Gakupo won't destroy her life, because I'm going to win the bet,' Kaito told himself.

"So coward, deal?" the purple guy showed his hand before Kaito, and the blue guy shook hands with him. Len gave an unknown sigh.

"Oh great, just great! Gakupo is going to destroy Miku nee-san's life if you'll lose. And if you'll win you're going to destroy her heart! I'm out of this bet! And I'm going to give her a warning about breaking her life, or her heart," Len got his bag and walked out.

"Crush her heart will you, cause I don't want to hear her moan, hahahaha!" Gakupo soon went out of the room, causing Kaito guilt.

'What have I done? I…I'm having this feeling that I'm going to lose. But I shouldn't! Miku depends on me!' the blue guy then got his bag and locked the door as he went to the room where his next subject is.

While walking, he saw Miku, smiling at Luka and Rin. He was again surrounded by guilt. After some minutes, he saw Len approaching Miku, and Gakupo walking by, identifying Miku's body and lips.

'I won't let that perverted man take his virginity!' he promised himself in his mind.


	3. A Deadly Warning

**Me:Hey, Another chapter is added :3**

**Kaito:Gakupo, you're going to lose!**

**Gakupo:tell to the mirror dude!**

**Miku:what are they talking about?!**

**Me:Luka, disclaimer please!**

**Luka:Ah..Um..Reinnyday21 doesn't Vocaloid**

* * *

"Miku nee-san! I'm going to tell you something," Len pulled her friend away from the pervert and the girls. Miku just followed him, arranging her glasses.

"Where are you taking me?! I know you're famous but I can lock you up in jail!" she joked Len, but the blondie didn't laughed nor looked at her. They walked until they reached the rooftop. Len was gasping for air while Miku's mouth started to babble about pulling her up the rooftop and things.

"Miku nee-sama. I'm giving you a warning, a warning you should not ignore. There will be 2 guys who will wreck you. One guy will destroy your heart, while the other one will destroy your life," Len covered Miku pink lips. Her cheery eyes became golf balls when she heard the statement.

"2 guys, but Len…I'm close to girls, not boys," she replied to the blondie. Len then rested his body on a bench.

"Miku, you already know them. You love them both, but they'll betray you. So please, don't absorb this warning as a joke. Absorb this seriously," the boy told the tealette, grabbing one of her hands and putting his other hand on her pale cheeks.

"L-Len," Miku gave him the last word as she burst into tears. She hugged Len tight but firmly. The blondie comforted his nee-san by rubbing his hand against her back.

"I'm okay now Len. Thank you for the warning. Let's go," the tealette pleaded him, grabbing his wrist and running down the stairs.

"Hatsune-san, Kagamine-san, you're late. Please recite In Childhood by Kimiko Hahn," Kiyoteru-sensei looked at the back, busting Len and Miku with everyone's attention.

_things don't die or remain damaged_

_but return: stumps grow back hands,_

_a head reconnects to a neck,_

_a whole corpse rises blushing and newly elastic._

_Later this vision is not True:_

_the grandmother remains dead_

_not hibernating in a wolf's belly._

_Or the blue parakeet does not return_

_from the little grave in the fern garden_

_though one may wake in the morning_

_thinking mother's call is the bird._

_Or maybe the bird is with grandmother_

_inside light. Or grandmother was the bird_

_and is now the dog_

_gnawing on the chair leg._

_Where do the gone things go_

_when the child is old enough_

_to walk herself to school,_

_her playmates already_

_pumping so high the swing hiccups?_

After Len's and Miku's recitation, Kiyoteru-sensei let them sit down on their seats. The teacher started talking about poetry, and everyone's listening. Then the tealette received a letter.

_Where have you been? I was looking for you._

_-Kaito_

Miku's eyes widened as she read and savored every word. She then got her lucky pen, wrote back and gave it to him.

_Len just told me a warning statement at the rooftop._

_-Miku ('w')_

She heard Kaito laugh softly. Then she covered her face with her hands and started to gag. Kiyoteru-sensei noticed her, and in a minute, he flinched, making young Miku stand up with his pointer.

"Hatsune-san, if you're not interested to listen, please get out of my room," he scolded the young lady heartlessly. Kaito's eyes glared at the teacher, giving up an evil aura.

"Gomen Kiyoteru-sensei, I'm interested in your teachings and I'll be focusing on the lessons," she bowed, not letting her reddened face to be seen by Kaito. The young man let her stay in the classroom.

"Okay class, you're going to write a poem as homework. I want it to be passed on the day after tomorrow you got it. No poem, recitation of In Childhood," then he walked out of the room. The class cheered as Kaito talked to Miku.

"Can you have lunch with me, Miku-chan?" his voice seemed to echo in the tealette's mind. Snapping right out of it, she smiled.

"Yes! It's such a pleasure to eat lunch with you!" she controlled her hand and her body. She wanted to hug the blue guy, but it would cause her embarrassment.

Minutes later, she found herself sitting across Gakupo, Len and Kaito on her sides and Luka and Rin with them.

"Uwah~ Pork Yakiniku, Gyoza and Fried Rice!" Miku clapped her hands while the waitress handed the dished on the table. Len gave her some tips, and the waitress left them. Luka gave dishes one by one. Miku got hers and greeted them.

"Itadaikimasu minna!" She told them. Rin, Luka and Len smiled at her, while Kaito got the pitcher and filled everyone's drinking glass carefully. He handed the glass to them. Miku and Kaito saw each other's eyes, and they gave a smile. Len felt happy, but then became sad as he remembered the bet.

As Miku ate some gyozas, she noticed that Kaito and Gakupo stared at her the whole time. She choked, and excused herself, running towards the door. She heard some footsteps following her.

"Hey are you okay? Guess you got some gyozas in your throat. Here, drink this. You'll feel better," Kaito gave her a glass of water. Miku got the glass and drank it. She smiled at the blue guy. His eyes widened, his hand gripped on his chest.

'Miku, I'll try my best to hurt your emotions softly,' he told himself as her target ran back at the group.

* * *

**so yeah! the In Childhood poem is made by Kimiko Hahn :) please don't forget to review..! :))))**


	4. Kanojo Status

**Me: took me the whole night and half the day to make this with my noisy brother**

**Kaito: Miku's my kanojo, kanojo, kanojo~**

**Len:Kaito please stop!**

**Miku: Kaito's my kareshi, kareshi, kareshi~**

**Len: Miku, nooo!**

**Luka: for all readers out there, kanojo means girlfriend while kareshi means boyfriend.**

**Rin:To end this up, Reinnyday21 doesn't own Vocaloid~**

* * *

After the final class, Miku was again left to clean the classroom. This time, this is her punishment for running down the stairs. She sighed heavily as she got the broom and swept the floor.

Kaito, going home from a song practice, heard that Miku's left alone in the same classroom again. Hearing that makes him smile, because when you're alone with a girl, you can capture her easily, and he needs that for his plan. When he was about to open the door, he heard the tealette sing again. This time, with such great feelings.

_You'd better look over Here, Baby._

_I won't let you say No_

_Because I'm in serious mode._

_Without thinking, I'm going to make you a slave_

_With my buzzing lips_

_Today for sure is a showdown!_

Miku stopped as the door opened, seeing Kaito. Miku wiped her glasses and smiled at him.

"Why are you here Kaito-kun?" she asked the blue guy, sweeping the floor innocently. Kaito was expecting a halo on the tealette's head.

"Oh, um…I was here to help you clean the classroom. Cleaning the whole room alone is too boring without any help right?" he asked Miku, getting the mop from the room's janitor closet. Miku blushed lighly.

The place was silent, as the youngsters cleaned. Miku, who is now very depressed because of the silence, spoke up.

"So um, I really love Viologue. I love your songs, especially 'See You'. I guess Gakupo is really a talented songwriter huh?" the young lady told the guy. Kaito's face seemed to light up.

"Actually, I was the one who made that song. You see, I just loved my crush before," Kaito replied. Miku's face was kinda bit down.

"My ex-crush was SEEU, a Korean exchange student here. She was so beautiful, she was perfect. Until she told me she had to come back to Korea to meet her fiancé. I was so down, and then an idea popped out. I wrote 'See You' to express my feelings for her. And the title kinda represents her name," he explained as they finished mopping and sweeping the classroom. They got their bags and went outside the school.

"SEEU? I've heard her before. But then, I guess you were very sad when you heard she has a fiancé huh?" she muttered to Kaito. The guy kinda read her mind.

"Miku, can you please remove your glasses, just for this minute?" He requested Miku. She then removed her glasses and looked at him. His eyes widened as Miku's eyes shone brightly. He was captivated, 50%.

'Kaito, no! you shouldn't like her! She should like you!' his brain talked to him. He jerked and smiled at the young lady. Then they walked without any sound.

"Miku, can we have a date tomorrow?" he held the tealette's hand with pressure. Miku's ears clapped as she savored every word. She jumped with joy!

"Oh yes! Oh this is a dream come true! What time and place?" she asked some info about the date.

"8:50 please at the park see you!" he said as they reached Miku's house. He gave Miku a kiss on the cheeks and winked, then turned and ran away.

"Tadaima~" she greeted her house. She saw a note from Mikuo, her brother.

_Miku, you're in charge of the house while I'm off to America with our parents. We'll come back after 2 weeks. Take care!_

_-Mikuo_

Miku then prepared dinner, ate it and went in her room. She brushed her teeth and wore her favorite pajama. She then squeals in excitement for her date with Kaito.

"What!? You have a date with Miku nee-sama?! Why?" Len told Kaito on the phone. Kaito called Len while eating a small cup of chocolate ice cream.

"I have to. So that I'll capture Miku's heart quickly and easily and I'll break it," he said with a guilty tone in his voice. Len heard the tone and sighed.

"You like Miku nee-sama, don't you?" he said, remembering his pal's voice. Kaito flicked a little. Despite of Miku being a nerd, she made his heart race.

"I…I do. That's why I wanted to hurt her now, so in the future, she'll forget the incident," he told his plan to his best pal. Len smiled, but he frowned.

"But she would still be mad at you for toying her heart," the blondie responded. Hearing every word makes Kaito fall down with guilt.

"If I have just liked Miku from the start, this won't happen," Kaito then told the blondie. This time, his voice was really in guilt.

"Well, it's your fault. You agreed in Gakupo's bet! And here I am giving you some guilt," Len told back.

"I know. Well Len, I have to sleep for my date tomorrow. Night, see you," he told his pal and ended the call. He laid on the bed, thinking on Miku's reactions on the bet. After a while he fell asleep.

"Hi Miku! Nice dress! It fits you and your glasses!" he greeted the tealette the next morning. Miku blushed and smile at him.

"Good morning. Where are we going by the way?" she asked the blue guy. He smiled at her, then held the tealette's hand and ran towards the amusement park.

As soon as they went there, Miku was very impressed by the rides. Roller coasters, bumper cars, carousels, river rafting rides, Ferris wheel, and love boat, a ride where only couples are allowed to ride on.

Then they rode every ride in the park. She was really amazed on how Kaito can calm her down. And then something sparked in her heart. She loves Kaito. And here she was admitting she only likes her as a friend.

"Miku, I keep noticing you looking at the Love Boat, you want to ride it?" Kaito, holding her hand, asked the young lady.

"But, we're not a couple Kaito-kun," Miku disapproved. She wanted to ride it with Kaito, but they are not a couple.

"Who told you that?! I'm dating you! So that means we're a couple," he explained to the girl while pulling her towards the ride. They sat and watched the beautiful scenery.

"But you didn't asked me to be your-"her voice was cut by Kaito covering her mouth.

"Sssh…I'm removing my hand away from you, as long as you answer me yes okay?" he told the tealette. She just nodded and he removed his hands.

"Will you be my girlfriend? I know this is too sudden but when I first saw you, I fell in love with you," Kaito asked the girl, making the young lady, blush.

"Oh yes! Yes Kaito! I would be your girlfriend!" she said as she hugged her boyfriend. Her eyes swelled up with tears of joy and love. Kaito wiped the tears and kissed her. He kissed her!

After the ride, Miku and Kaito planned to go home. The night atmosphere was so pretty to Miku's eyes. Then Kaito held hands with her girlfriend. He received a text from Len.

_I heard Miku's your girlfriend now_

_-Len_

Kaito was not that surprised. He knew that someone was following them.

_Gakupo told you right?_

_-Kaito_

he replied without any hesitation.

_Yeah. Call me if Miku's not with you okay?_

_-Len_

Then Miku stopped walking. Kaito also did the same thing.

"Why'd you stop Miku?" he asked, Miku looking at him with a cheery face.

"We've reach my house. I should go now. See you! Night _boyfriend_" she said with a strong tone in the boyfriend part. Kaito smiled at him.

"Okay _girlfriend_," he replied with the same tone as Miku's. when the tealette entered the house, Kaito called Len.

"My plan is working perfectly. And now I just have to break…her…heart," the blue guy's voice was hardly heard by the guy in the line.

"Kaito, listen to me. There is no other option but to break her heart, unless you want her to be raped by the old purple guy," the blondie replied.

"I know, but…I wish I just…I didn't made the bet…Gakupo did, and I just agreed," he told his best friend.

"Kaito, her everything depends on you. Please break her heart as softly as you can," Len said as he ended the call, leaving Kaito guilty.

"Good morning Luka, Gumi, Rin and Miku," Kaito greeted the girls, Len and Gakupo on his side. Miku looked at him, went to his side and held hands.

"Woah, okay. So tell me what happened, cause I'm so freaked out," Luka, being the gossip of the girl group, asked her teal best friend.

"Well Luka, me and Miku are in a relationship," Kaito proudly replied to Luka. The pink-haired girl gave her blessings to the couple while Rin approached Len.

"Brother, is this true? You better let Miku remember the warning statement," the girl whispered to Len. Her brother nodded.

"What?! Miku's your girlfriend? Oh such cute persons ended up to a couple! Congrats!" Gumi said, a little pinch of hatred in her voice, then she ran away from the group, leaving them in mystery.

"Oh great, now what?" Gakupo said while holding Luka's hand. Kaito looked at him. Len and Rin looked at him. Miku and Luka looked at him.

"What did I do?!" the purple guy said as the group laughed at him.

* * *

**Guys please don't forget to review~ see you on the next chapter :3**


	5. Just Returning The Pain

**Me:I hate you Kaito!**

**Kaito: but you made me do this!**

**Miku:I hate you Kaito**

**Kaito:please don't...**

**Me: Rin, disclaimer please!**

**Rin:Reinnyday21 doesn't own Vocaloid! I hate you Kaito**

**Kaito: not you too!**

* * *

"Mr. Shion, where's your poem? I believe we had no classes yesterday," Kiyoteru-sensei scolded the blue guy. Kaito stood up, got a paper and showed it to the teacher.

"Here's my work sir, now will you please just continue teaching?" he requested as he sat down beside Miku. The tealette just giggled at his actions. Then he saw a paper on his desk.

_We need to talk later. At rooftop after this class_

_-Gumi_

Kaito was now wondering. What is Gumi up to? And why she is acting like she hates Miku even though they're friends? Then the teacher again caught his attention.

"Shion-san, please read your poem at the front, now!" Kiyoteru-sensei said demonically. Afraid, Kaito went to the front.

_Her beauty is that of a million diamonds glittering in the sun_

_Each reflecting its own ray of light making brilliant patterns_

_The angels gasp in the wake of her presence_

_She in herself being a masterpiece of God's work_

_As his giant gentle hands molded her he knew exactly who she would be_

_She would be the one who could make a man stop and gasp_

_Who could content a man just being within his arms_

_Making him fill with warmth through just a brush of the lips_

_Whose smile could light up the surrounding darkness_

_Whose laugh could make anyone believe they had wings_

_She would be the one who that young man would fall for_

_Who would see her true beauty in the surrounding gloom_

_Who would long for mere minutes with her_

_Who would always long for just the feel of her hand_

_He would know how lucky he was_

_He wouldn't mistake infatuation over love_

_He would realize all prayers had been answered_

_He would simply pray "I want her to be the one"_

After the recitation, everyone clapped for him, impressed. They didn't knew that he could write such beautiful poem. Kiyoteru-sensei even gave him an "A+".

After the class, he went to the rooftop to see Gumi.

"What did you sent me here Gumi?" he asked the green-haired girl. The young lady just hugged her, tears falling on her cheeks.

"Why'd you pick Miku-san while she's nothing but a nerdy girl. You should have picked me! I loved you for almost 2 years Kaito, 2 years! And still you ignored my affections for you!" she stabbed her hands on Kaito's masculine chest. Kaito felt some guilt for ignoring her emotions.

"Gumi, I'm sorry but, I made Miku my girlfriend, because, Gakupo and I made a bet," he told her. Gumi grinned.

"If Miku hears that, she'll die of betrayal," she replied to the blue guy, walking away from him. Kaito looked back at her, catching her with his bare hands.

"Please don't let her know. I don't want to hurt her so badly," he pleaded the girl. But even if Gumi agrees, Miku will know anyway.

"Then be my boyfriend and I won't tell Miku you toyed her," she said, a little confident that Kaito will pick her. Then Kaito remembered a promise he made.

**_~FLASHBACK~_**

In the amusement park, Kaito and Miku ate ice cream under a peach tree. Miku was wondering if Kaito would hurt her.

"Kaito, would you hurt me?" A curious tealette asked the blue guy. He almost choked, remembering also the bet, but he didn't want to remember it.

"Of course not Miku! I won't hurt you, and I won't let anybody hurt you, because I love you," he explained to his loved one. He knows that he'll hurt her, but not now.

"Pinkie swear?" Miku said while showing her pinkie to Kaito. The young man put his own on Miku's.

"Pinkie swear," he promised.

**_~END OF FLASHBACK~_**

Even though he'd accept Gumi's offer, he would still break Miku's heart. But then he must do it without feeling any guilt, so that Gakupo won't take Miku's virginity. He looked at the ground, finding some solution. And then, he found it too hard to say it at Gumi, to the girl he didn't love.

"Gumi, I love you, and I accept your offer. But don't let Miku know the bet," he told the green monster. Gumi then promised that she won't tell anyone the bet. Then she left Kaito alone.

Len, being the spy of the gang, heard the conversation. He went to see Rin and Luka.

"What?! So Kaito was just toying my best friend?! How dare him?!" Luka angrily said as Rin held her hand, forcing her not to get up and kill Kaito. Len sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry. If I told you this earlier this wouldn't happen. But Miku seemed so happy with Kaito I forgot the bet," the blondie innocently said to the pink girl.

"No, it's okay. But Len, now that Kaito wins, what will he get from Gakupo?" Luka asks. Len then snaps his fingers.

"He'll get 10,000 yen. Luckily, he won. If he lost, Gakupo will rape Miku," he replied to Luka. The lady widened her eyes, the words echoing in her mind.

"Rin and Len, please guard Miku with all of your life. I know who the real Gakupo is. He's my neighbor since grade 5. You got my message okay? Now go and find Miku!" Luka commanded the two and ran.

"Hi Kaito, you called me?" Miku asked her loved one.

"Miku, let's break up," Kaito told her the sharp words, stabbing her inside.

"Kaito, this is not a good joke," the tealette replied, her eyes filled with unclear emotions.

"This is not a joke. I was just toying you. Me and Gakupo made a bet. Now I have 10,000 yen and a new girlfriend, Gumi," the blue guy said. Miku fell on the floor, wishing she didn't exist. Then she remembered Len's warning:

"There will be 2 guys who will wreck you. One guy will destroy your heart, while the other one will destroy your life"

The warning bounced in her. 'Who's the other one?' she asked herself. She cried as Kaito left her. She died inside when everyone came and comforted her. She buried herself in pain as she saw Gumi and Kaito together.

"Class, tomorrow is our outing. Please bring your swimsuit, extra t-shirt and stuffs you might want to bring," their adviser told them, but Miku wasn't paying attention. She just knew Kaito was looking at her. She wanted to let him feel the pain, the pain she never wanted.

As soon as the class was over, Luka and Rin walked with Miku, driving her away from Kaito as far as possible.

"So Miku, you have your swimsuit ready?" Luka asked her bestie with a cheery voice. Miku smiled at her and nodded.

"Well then, I guess we'll see each other tomorrow huh? See you!" the two greeted the tealette and went home. Miku also did the same.

"Miku nee-san! We're seatmates!" Len greeted Miku with a big smile on his face. As a response, Miku also did the same thing.

"I'm lucky you're my seat mate!" she replied to the youngster, avoiding any contact to Kaito.

As soon as the bus ran, Len kept on receiving texts from Kaito

_Is she okay?_

_-Kaito_

_Is she really sad?_

_-Kaito_

_Tell her I'm sorry_

_-Kaito_

_Am I disturbing you?_

_-Kaito_

Len then texted him

_Actually, yes, you're disturbing me. I'm talking to Miku nee-san and you keep on texting me! She told me she's okay, she doesn't need you and she can live a better life without you!_

_-Len_

The words stabbed Kaito. Even though the words were sent in a message, he can feel the emotions in it. After savoring every hurtful words, he stopped texting Len, focused on his new girlfriend and kept quiet.

* * *

_**yeah I know, Kaito's bad..just joking! please don't forget to review! and add me in fb! Hannah Reina Nakamura! ~~~**_


	6. Accidents Happen

**Me:Rin Disclaimer!**

**Rin: Reinnyday21 doesn't own Vocaloid**

* * *

After the travel to the resort, they students went out of the bus, picked their own partners and fell in line. The adviser got the megaphone and spoke up.

"I want you all to change in your swimsuit after you go into your bedrooms. Bring the things that you'll need in the pool okay? I'm giving you only 15 minutes to change. Now go!" the teacher shouted as the students panicked.

After some minutes, the Viologue boys were the first ones to finish dressing up. The others came after them.

"The pool! The pool!" Gakupo said cheerily. Kaito hit his head with a rolled newspaper.

"There's nothing funny about being okay while you ex-girlfriend is so dumped, right Kaito?" Len sarcastically asked Kaito. The blue released a very, very heavy sigh.

"Guys, have you seen Miku nee-san? Oh, hi Kaito," Rin asked the Viologue, not looking at Miku's ex-boyfriend.

"Hi Rin, no we haven't seen her. But maybe she's still dressing up," Gakupo answered. Then everyone was shouting and cheering at somebody.

"Uwah~ Look at Miku-san! She's so pretty!"

"Nice bathing suit cutie!"

"You look so beautiful in that cute swimsuit Miku nee-san!"

The boys turned around, their eyes identifying the featured girl. Then they saw her. Miku's wearing a very sexy teal-stripped bikini. And high heels! The boys surrounded her, forgetting that she's a nerd. Then she put her glasses on her face which made her hotter than usual. Gakupo was not impressed, he focused on Luka, who is wearing a pink frilled bikini. Kaito, who is now really in love with the new Miku Hatsune, was summoned by his girlfriend.

"Kaito-kun, let's swim! Can you teach me how to swim?" Gumi pleaded to the blue guy while pulling him. Kaito let go of the grip.

"Gumi, I'm not in the mood to swim with you right now. Go ask somebody else," he said while turning at the opposite side. The green girl was so depressed and angry. Kaito should be swimming with her right now, but he was just sitting at a corner. And then something evil stroked her.

"Hey Miku, can you please join me at the poolside? I just want to tell you something," her angelic-like voice attracted the tealette, causing her to nod and followed her at the said place.

"Miku, can you come closer at the water, and see your reflection?" Gumi said, tempting Miku. The tealette went closer to the edge of the pool, looking at her reflection, and then…Gumi pushed her! The green haired lady walked away at the scenario, pretending she didn't know.

"Help! Help me! I'm drowning!" Miku shouted, splashing into the cold water. She drew everyone's attention to her. They panicked. Len, being the guardian angel of Miku, called Kaito.

"Kaito! Miku's drowning! Do something!" Len told the blue guy while pointing at the scene. Kaito stood up, but then, sat down.

"Len, she's not my girlfriend any more. And I'm sure somebody's there to save her," he said coolly, hurting himself more.

"What the hell's wrong with you!? You told me before you didn't want to hurt her, but now you want her to drown, to die?! Are even in your normal self?! If she dies, would you like to see her in a coffin? Huh Kaito? Is that what you want!? Tell me! Well, I don't want to have a friend like you anymore!" Len said walking away from the two. Then Kaito stood up and went into the pool, swimming to save his beloved one. But he was late, some guy rescued Miku already. He went to the crowd and saw Miku on the poolside and the guy who rescued her.

This certain red headed guy gave Miku CPR! Then he pushed Miku on the center of her chest, and he pinched the nose of the victim closed. He took a normal breath, covered the tealette's mouth with his to create an airtight seal, and then gave 2 one-second breaths as he watched for the chest to rise. Then Miku coughed water, she was okay.

"Oh thank you good sir! But I can't see you clearly," she said, seeing the man. Then this guy gave her glasses to her. She again thanked the guy.

"You must be Akaito, my ex-boyfriend's brother!" she told the red-haired dude. He nodded.

"Well, yes, I'm Akaito! Kaito's brother. Then you must be Miku Hatsune right? He told me that you have teal hair and a beautiful singing voice," he replied to the young lady.

"He told you huh? Well that's fascinating," the tealette said, looking at the flowing water.

"Would you like to have a tour? Me and you only?" Akaito asked her. She nodded and held hands with him. Len gave an awe to them, while Kaito burned in pain and jealousy. Then somebody held his hand.

"Kaito-kun~ let's swim now!" Gumi demanded her boyfriend. Again he let go of the grip.

"Gumi, please stop! Now that me and Miku doesn't talk to each other, I don't need you anymore! I'm breaking up with you!" Kaito shouted at her, causing her to cry and run.

It was now night time, and the class gathered around to the campfire, singing some songs. Then Akaito, told Miku to sing for them, everyone cheered for her.

"Hello, I'm going to sing When The First Love Ends" she told everyone

_The first kiss tasted like tears._

_It was like the love in dramas._

_As if waiting for the right moment, the departure bell rang._

_A winter wind brushes my cheek._

_So I blew on my hands and rubbed them together._

_The city is lighted by an illumination, as if magically casted._

_And made the naked trees sparkle._

_I just couldn't say it._

_My feelings I kept inside._

_This is what I've decided to do._

_It's alright, I won't look back so..._

_Thank you, goodbye._

_A bittersweet unrequited love._

_If I stopped moving now, I might think back to our past, so..._

_Thank you, goodbye._

_I won't cry at all._

_The moment I thought that,_

_Softly, the snow began to fall, so flowingly._

_When I touched it, it dissolved and disappeared._

_As I continue to the station,_

_A couple close by appears happy._

_"Hey, it's the first snow of the season!"_

_I wanted to be like that with you._

_I hoped it was not too late._

_I had a hand muffler._

_How could I give it to you?_

_I'm a coward, I'm too scared._

_Is it okay to let go if it'd only be a memory?_

_I ask myself if it this was true._

_Thank you, goodbye._

_I knew that someday a time like this would come, yet..._

_Thank you, goodbye._

_My body is trembling._

_The train will come at any minute._

_It's troubling me now._

_I want us together._

_I want you so much._

_My hand is empty._

_But hey, this is what we call a goodbye, right?_

_I know I have to go._

_I know that you are sweet too._

_Please, let me go._

_I am happy that we met._

_I love you._

Everybody clapped their hands for her. Then without any warning, tears fell on her cheeks. She ran away from the group, far away as possible. She found herself at the rooftop.

"I love you Kaito! But why did you betrayed me!" she shouted from the top of her lungs, and then seconds left, she fainted. But luckily, Kaito caught her.

"Miku…" he told the tealette, and then hugged her. Tears fell on his cheeks.

"I don't want to hurt you, but I have to, so that your life will be safe from harm. I'm sorry," Kaito continued. He carried Miku to her bedroom, and slept with her.

"Luka! Good morning!" Miku greeted her best friend. The pink girl looked at her angrily.

"Miku, Kaito made another bet with you. Gakupo told me that if he cries for you and brings you to your room, he'll get 3,000 yen," Luka replied to her. Miku looked down.

"Let me he ask him," she told the girl. Luka just nodded and pulled her towards Kaito and Gakupo

"Miku, good morning!" Kaito said while looking at her. Miku just looked at the ground.

"Kaito, did you make a bet on me again?" she asked the blue guy. He didn't reply. Miku clenched her fist.

"Kaito, I demand an answer!" she shouted at him. Kaito barely looked at Miku.

"Yes, Miku I'm sorry,"

Miku slapped Kaito's face heavy and hard. She knew he deserves it, for breaking her heart.

"I don't need you anyway. I don't care about you. Have fun with someone. Break her heart will you?" she said as turned around and left him.

"Kaito, I'm so disappointed at you."

"Oh my, Kaito broke Miku nee-san's heart? So uncool"

"Go to hell you bastard!"

"Yeah! Miku doesn't deserve love from you!"

He heard those phrases. He was hurt. He can't take it anymore. He followed the girl he love, the girl who loved him once. He saw the tealette running at the streets.

"Miku please listen! I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to hurt your heart!" he shouted as he saw Miku stopping at the center of the street. Then he heard something. A dashing car is heading right towards at the girl. He ran swiftly, shouted at Miku to run as fast as possible. But he was too late. The car hit Miku majorly. Liters of blood were dripping from her body. Kaito approached her, hugged her and cried.

"Miku, please be alive. I'm sorry! If you'll be better I'll leave you!" Kaito told the girl.

"I…I hate you," Miku's sharp words stabbed Kaito. Len, seeing the accident, called the ambulance.


	7. Problem Number 1, Solved

Len, being Miku's guardian, followed her…and saw the accident. Kaito looked at him, pitiful.

"Len, call the ambulance, now!" the blue guy shouted to him, jumping in nervousness. Len caught his falling cellphone and pressed 911. Soon, an ambulance came.

When they got in the hospital, Kaito and Len ran between Miku's bed, rushing in the operating room. He almost went in when the nurse stopped her.

"I'm sorry sir, but you can't go in the operating room. You can just sit there and wait for the operation to end," the nurse told him. He tried to sit down, but he was so worried and scared. He was scared to lose Miku's life. He was scared to be left alone.

"Kaito, promise me you'll never betray me,"

"Haha, you're so funny Kaito-kun,"

"You look handsome when you wear our uniform,"

"You love me right?"

"I'll protect you if your fan girls hurt you,"

"See that? That flower will be the proof that we love each other,"

"I love you, Kaito-kun, with all of my heart,"

The memories he made with Miku was inerasable. He couldn't take it anymore. He covered his face and cried, cried for betraying her, for fooling her fragile heart.

Len then came and sat with him. His pal patted him.

"Kaito, she'll be okay. Trust her," the blondie told the blue guy. Kaito looked at him, giving his sad smile. Then after a few minutes, their friends came, with their 'get well soon' gifts to the tealette.

After 2 hours of hope and nervousness, the door opened, a nurse greeting them.

"The operation was a success. You may all come in her room now," the young nurse told them. Kaito hurriedly went inside, checking his beloved one. She was in a bed, but she was okay. A doctor came inside called for him.

"She received some wounds at her back, but she's okay. She didn't receive any major injuries," the doctor told him, and bid goodbye. Gakupo then tapped his back.

"Kaito, Miku's awake!" he gladly told the blue guy. Then the two approached the tealette's bed.

"Miku? Are you okay?" Rin told her.

"Uwah~ you're awake Miku nee-san! Thank the Maker!" Len then added the first statement.

"I'm so sorry Miku! I promise I won't make a bet on you again!" Gakupo apologized.

"Good thing you're awake now Miku. You want me to break Gakupo's head?" Luka asked her best friend.

And there was Kaito, silent, but still worried.

Miku sat on her bed, pretending she was okay, but she wasn't. Betrayed by the one you love, twice, how can you be better in a blink of an eye?

Luka felt an irritating aura in the air. She summoned the gang, not inviting Kaito, and left to buy coffee. Then the blue guy and the tealette was left alone. An awkward silenced conquered the room.

"You may leave, now. Please join the others as they buy their coffee and bread," Miku said, still remembering the past. Kaito shook his head.

"Please. Leave. I don't need you here. You just make me remember a disgusting past," she said, looking at the window, not noticing Kaito crying.

"Miku, please don't say those words. I could die. You don't know how it hurts me inside. I felt like I was going to be crazy while you were operated. You think I played your feelings. Well yeah, I did. But I have to, because if I didn't, Gakupo might have raped you. You must understand why I hurt you. It's because I don't want to ruin your whole life. I may have ruined your life, but only the 1/100 of it. So please, understand me. I'm sorry, but I can't take it anymore. I still love you, and I still do," he told the girl, and left the room with her in it.

Miku cried with a teddy bear someone gave her. She felt the pain Kaito was feeling. She doesn't want to let the love of her life suffer because of her. She wanted to end the quarrel. Then her friends came, but she didn't saw Kaito with them.

"Miku nee-san, the doctor told us that you can get out of the hospital tomorrow. So for celebration, we brought some meringue pie and hot choco for all of us!" Len told the girl.

After eating the creamy pie, her visitors left for night time. She expected that Kaito was with them. So she got up and went to the rooftop.

The breeze seemed to cool her. She went to the edge to feel another sweet breeze, but she saw Kaito, crying. Concerned, she confronted him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she asked him, patting his head. Kaito, hugged her without a word. The hug was full of love, passion and a tiny bit of sorrow.

"Miku, I'm so sorry! Please understand me! I have to-" then he was cut off by the tealette's hand.

"Kaito-kun, it's okay. I understand you. I'm sorry. I'm forgiving you also," Miku said to the boy.

"Miku, please be my girlfriend. I'll take care of you, I'll never betray you ever again. Please give me one chance, and I'll make sure you'll never regret it," he knelt at her front, assuring her that he'll do anything for her. Miku cried tears of joy.

"Kaito-kun, I'll be your girlfriend!" She covered her face onto Kaito's chest. The blue guy wrapped her in his arms tightly.

"Miku, my little Miku. You made me the happiest man right now!" he replied to the girl. Then they kissed.

They kissed. Softly. Lovingly. They breathed their souls and their love into each other in that kiss. That kiss; hard, but soft; fiery but cool; a split second but also forever. In that one kiss, She then knew what was behind that quirky smile, and it made her love for him grow even more...

After some time, they ended the very passionate kiss. They went to her room and slept.

"Miku nee-san! Morning! Me and Gakupo made this for you!" Lukas appeared with Gakupo the next morning. They brought some potato leek soup, some chicken cordon bleu and juice as breakfast.

"So, you and Kaito are finally in a relationship again huh?" Luka told the two as she got her spoon and stuffed some food in her mouth. The new couple just smiled.

"Problem solved. But guys, how about problem no. 2?" Gakupo asked them.

"Problem no. 2?" Miku repeated the words. Gakupo nodded.

"Yeah. Our concert tomorrow," Gakupo continued. Luka was dropped her spoon, Miku's jaw dropped, and Kaito gave a facepalm to himself


	8. Practice Makes Perfect

Sorry for the long wait! I finished some exams in my school

Here it is! XD

"Gakupo you airhead! Why now?!" Luka said for a gazillion times while hitting him with her tuna plushy. Gakupo just ran outside and cried invisible tears. The gang sighed, leaving them like a damsel in distress.

"Why did that violet guy remember that? Ugh! Now we have to practice now Kaito!" Len told the blue guy. Kaito looked at the tealette, worried. Then he grabbed her hand tightly.

"I can't leave her like this Len. Look at her. This is my entire fault," he informed them. Len gave up a heavily sigh. Miku pulled Kaito into a passionate kiss, then it ended.

"Leave, it's okay. Luka and Rin will stay with me until I recover. Now go, and good luck," Miku, grabbing Kaito's face and connect her forehead to his, said that to him. He found it hard to let go of her hand, but he had to. He waved goodbye and rode a taxi with his teammates.

"I'm going to practice for Miku!" he shouted as the taxi ran and left the hospital.

Later on the event, the three saw Gumi with some cheering gears to support them. She was the only girl there. The green monster still thought that she's still Kaito's girlfriend. The three just let her stay there and watch.

After some minutes, Len received a text from Rin:

"Hey bro, Miku recovered quickly. She's going to check you practice for tomorrow's concert. I and Luka will join her. Good luck"

-Rin

Len screamed like a girl. The whole stadium heard him. Some personnel went and checked him, but they retreated when they heard nothing happened.

"Kaito, Gakupo, Miku nee-san, Rin and Luka will come here! They're going to watch us practice!" he shouted at them. Gakupo almost fainted, Kaito sweated heavily and Len cried emotionally.

"Hurry up! No more break time! Let's go! They can't find us laying down like nothing's happening!" the blue-guy commanded the two. He pushed Gakupo upwards, and Len grew uptight.

"K-Kaito, too late," he whispered to the two. Kaito looked at his back, and there he saw someone he was expecting. The tealette, the pink-haired lady and the female blondie. Len found it hard to walk. Gakupo found it hard to swallow. Kaito found it hard to breathe and live for.

"So how's the practice going?" Miku greeted them, and they screamed like pigs. Luka got her tuna plushy, the blondie got her circular orangey bag, Miku got her leek pillow and hammered it into the Viologue boys. The men cried and the women sat down, laughing.

"Let's go and practice!" Kaito said, raising his right hand. soon followed by a blood-shot Gakupo and Len.

After of 6 hours of non-stop practice (food not included), the practice was over.


	9. The Confession

**Me: Your loyal author's back!**

**Kaito: where have you been?! T^T**

**Me: just took some time for my lessons. school life is hard y'know?**

**Len: (hug) don't leave us alone!**

**Gakupo:(hug) please don't!**

**Kaito:(hug) don't leave me!**

**Mikuo: (hug) don't leave me hanging in here!**

**Luka: what the-?! why is Mikuo here!**

**Rin: Len-sama!**

**Miku: K-Kaito...T^T**

**Me:Can someone end this up?!**

**Gumi: Reinnyday21 doesn't own Vocaloid, and thank the maker she doesn't!**

**Me: GUMI!**

* * *

"Kampai!" the gang said as they threw their arms in the air with their cans of soda. They're celebrating for the fast recovery of Miku and the successful practice they had. Kaito sat beside Miku. Len was across Rin and Gakupo sitting near with Luka.

"Since we're celebrating, how about some confessions? It should be real and it should be really a secret you only know!" Kaito explained as he ate a slice of ice cream cake.

Gakupo raised his hand up high. "Me first! There was a time in my middle school years that I had to earn money. There was no more option but to -,"

"So you sell yourself!?" Luka grabbed the violet guy's hands.

"It's somehow related to that. I worked in a host club where women pay me to please them for the night only," he told them. "Keep it a secret," and with that sentence, he ended it.

The band was somehow silent because of Gakupo's story. Luka's eyes softened, and everyone's heart was heavy in a way they know.

"My turn. Before me and Miku met, I was that girl who had her passionate love early. I had 6 boyfriends. And they came from the same host club where Gakupo worked," Luka declared to them. Miku covered her lips. Rin bit hers. Len and Kaito were in surprise.

"You went to the host club already?! I didn't see you go there!" Gakupo told her, pointing his index finger at her face. Luka put his hand downwards.

"Let me finish first. Gakupo haven't seen me there because he was too busy with those girls. As a girl you only wanted love but poor, I didn't request him to accompany me in the club. And remember when I told you Miku that my virginity isn't lost yet? It's all a fib. I lost my virginity, 6 times…I'm done…" she continued, and then sat after the last word. The tealette was so stunned. Len clasped his hand. He stood up.

"It's my turn now," Len said to the team. Rin sipped her tea as Miku and Kaito focused on Len.

"I was still in the last year of my middle school life when I fell in love with Teto Kasane-sensei. She looked so hot in her sensei outfit. Everywhere she goes, I go. Then there was this one time when we were left alone in her classroom…Then the unexpected happened," he added.

"The unexpected? What's the unexpected?" Miku whacked the table. Kaito flinched in pain, as if he were Miku.

"The unexpected? Well…I admitted my feelings for her, but she declined it. I was so hurt I almost beat the hell out of her. Then she smashed her head on the edge of her desk. She fell dead. I was too scared to bring her to the hospital. Then the beast in me controlled me, so I raped her while she was unconscious. When she woke up, she can't remember a thing. I called a taxi, gave Kasane-sensei's address to the driver and paid him. That was the last time I saw her, and the taxi," the banana-lover admitted. He sat down, drank a bottle of banana shake, and hiccupped. Rin warily hoisted up.

"I-it's my turn now. Well you see, while Len did that, I danced in a club. As I turned on the pole, men paid me to sleep with them. I just wanted to gain some love. I needed attention," at this, Rin cried her heart out. "Then I saw a red-headed guy at the corner that tempted me to sit across him. He told me his name was Ted Kasane, the husband of Teto Kasane-sensei. He told me that he was betrayed by her wife, and so he'll pay me if we'll play each other and cheat on her wife. So we did," she committed. Len covered his eyes. Tears fell from his eyes.

"Turns out, as we spent the night together, he told me he'll leave his wife for me. Without hesitating, I said yes. He moved to a new apartment where I can visit and play with him. For some weeks I hid it from Len. After 2 months, we tied the knot. I know you're all shocked. I hid this ring by putting some childish decorations on it so that you'll think this is just some jewelry, but it's not," she added more sentences.

"Where is he now?" Miku questioned her.

"He's still living in his apartment. This explains why I turn down every suitor I gain," after that, she then sat down and supped her orange juice. Kaito, who was somehow anxious and gloomy by the stories he'd heard, spoke up.

"Before I enrolled at this school, I was one of those kids that you'll find in the streets, bat on hand. I was one of the members of the yakuzas in a hidden city. I find people who are weakened and beaten up entertaining," the blue guy disclosed. Miku covered her face, mutely crying from the words that came out from her lover's mouth. Kaito looked at her and embraced her, then he let go.

"Then there was this time where I heard that there was a guild fight nearby which including my guild. As soon as I got there, I picked up a wooden katana and hit the other guild's member. After the fight, I soon realized I was the only one left in the battle. I killed every last person breathing in the other league. But they slaughtered my friends as well. That was the time that I learned that I shouldn't be amused by seeing people pass away, and I should only fight when it's needed," He ended his sentences before he sat down and took another slice of ice cream cake. Miku valiantly stood up.

"Before meeting everybody, I was called the noble b**** of my middle school year. Everybody knew I was in love with Kiyoteru-sensei," she was cut off by Kaito.

"Wait, what?! Kiyoteru-sensei was a middle-school teacher before?! And you fell in love with him?!" he screeched to her. Miku's eyes became watery. Kaito then apologized.

"There was this day when me and Kiyoteru-sensei had some lemon-y scene in the library," she said as Kaito bit his tongue.

"After that, he asked me every single day to do that routine. Weeks passed, and I became the fierce me. They called me 'noble b****' because of that reason, but I really didn't care. Then there was this day, where me and Kiyoteru-sensei were playing with our tongues when he saw a bottle in my bag. We stopped and he took that bottle which has some potion that'll make him forget me. He rebuked me, asked me why I needed that," she said as she sat down beside Kaito who was now furious to Kiyoteru-sensei.

'How dare him take Miku's virginity before I did?' he told himself.

"I told him my situation, but he still wouldn't listen. I grew tired of his whining, so I used my body to shut him up. When he was asleep, I put the potion in his coffee. I woke him up and let him drank it, then he fell asleep. After hours, I went out of his house. When he saw me, he asked me if he had met me before. Even though it hurts, I just told him he hasn't. Even though that year passed, he still doesn't remember as his playmate, but he remembers me as his student today," she cried silently, and then sat down beside Kaito. She hugged the blue guy, but Kaito let go of that embrace. He rose up and ran away from the rest house. Miku followed him as the rain dripped.

"Kaito!" she shouted, but he didn't stop. There was nothing that'll make him halt. The rain drizzled heavier until the two of them were soaked through.

Miku ran to his direction. Sadly, she tripped on a rock and fell. Her tears combined well with the raindrops. She couldn't believe it that her boyfriend can't accept the old her, the old life she tried to forget.

'Why can't he understand me?' she asked herself as a gang of drunkards appeared and surrounded her.

"Hey miss, let's play," a bearded man told her.

"Don't worry, we'll be nice" another said, assuring her.

"Don't be shy; we'll take care of you!" a guy kissed and licked her neck. The others followed his lead. She cried as she yelped and moaned for help. She was laid on the dark and wet street.

'Why is this happening to me? If I just didn't tell him my secret…Kaito, where are you? Please save me,' she told herself as she reflected she's over.

Then a guy from the group fainted, a red mark on his neck. Kaito was there, holding a bat.

"Leave, or I'll beat the hell out of you all!" he barked to them.

"Isn't that the Kaito Shion of the hidden city?"

"It was said he can beat up 100 people in just one fight!"

"Let's go!"

They ran while the tealette cried, the blue guy came near to near and the rain grew heavier.

"Kaito…Kaito you baka!" she sniffled. The blue guy couldn't do anything but to kiss her.

"Miku, I'm sorry for not accepting the old you. Please forgive me," he embraced the quivering Miku. The tealette just forgave her,

"Let's go back, maybe they have fresh towels there so you'll be dry," he said as he picked her up, bride style.

* * *

**I became too busy with my school life I almost forgot this fanfic! Gomen ne Minna! T^T! thanks for the reviews anyway! please don't forget to review! and add me on facebook! Miku Shion is my name ;))))**


	10. Success! Winning Concert of The Decade!

**Me:the last chapter for this story :'( I'm so sad**

**Kaito, Gakupo, Len, Mikuo: we'll miss you! Don't forget us in your stories okay?**

**Luka, Rin, Meiko, Miku: yeah don't forget us**

**Me: okay okay! I'll just see you soon! I'll be gone for a while again because of an important something. so Vocaloid, let's pack it up! :'( :)**

**Vocaloid members: Reinnyday21 doesn't own Vocaloid! Uwaaaaah~!**

**Me: guys, please stop crying. oh well, for the viewrs there, here's the last chapter for this fanfic**

* * *

A night has passed, and today's the day where the band Viologue will have their concert in their school. Every student and teacher helped in the preparation of the show. Kaito, Len and Gakupo practiced for the last time in their lounge with their friends and girlfriends (except for Len).

_I like you_

_-No, that's a lie_

_I truly love you._

_I didn't want to hurt you_

_But_

_I like you_

_You give me love_

_Saying, "There was a song like this"_

_I want to laugh with you_

_You that look like me,_

_I that look like you_

_We resemble but we differ_

_'Cause we both differ, we resemble_

_I really like you; I say it a lot of times_

_My feelings of love for you will increase_

_From me, I'll give a lot of these to you_

_These words of love_

After that general practice, the girls hooted.

"Nice job making that song Gakupo!" Luka said as she gave the towel to Gakupo.

"Here are some bananas for my bro! Nice dance steps anyway!" Rin told her bro. Miku walked to Kaito's side, and wiped his forehead.

"Nice job Mr. Leader of the group," she added while she gave him a bottle of ice-cold water.

"Anything for you Ms. Girlfriend of the leader of the group," and with that sentence, he winked at the tealette.

"Viologue, please dress now. The crowd's increasing," Meiko and Kiyoteru went in the lounge, hand on hand. Kaito hugged his girlfriend tightly.

"Don't worry Miku, I'll love you more than he ever did," he whispered Miku with assurance in his voice. She kissed him on the lips so sweet.

"Good luck on your concert okay sweetie? Now go and dress up!" she pushed him in the dressing room along with Len and Gakupo. Meiko then tapped her shoulder.

"Hatsune-san, we also need you to dress up with Megurine-san and Kagamine-san. You three are occupying the VIP seats at the front. Someone will take care of your make-up and hair. Join them in the other dressing room," she pointed at the chamber beside the wearing area. The 3 girls went there and chose their dresses.

"We're done!" Rin said to Meiko.

"Please come out, we want to see you three!" Meiko told them, and they left out of the dressing room.

Luka was wearing a short black dress with some violet and pink floral pattern on the top most part and on the bottom.

Rin was wearing a red frilly dress with no sleeves. It had a thin belt that matches the dress perfectly.

Miku was wearing a white dress with a 1/3 sleeves on it. A teal ribbon was hanging on the center of the dress. It had frills at the bottom and on the sleeves. She looked like a goddess.

"Meiko-sensei, where did the boys go?" the female blondie asked the teacher.

"They went to the stage now, I guess. The show is starting, I can hear the music! Let's go!" Meiko instructed the 4.

"Gakupo, where are they?!" Kaito tensely asked the violet one. He was so nervous to start the concert without the one he love.

"Ka-I-To! Stop these childish demands! They're coming okay?! I can see them now walking at the hallway!" he promised the blue one Miku loves.

"Ah! Guys, they're here! And ooh they look gorgeous," Len described the girls effortlessly. Kaito and Gakupo glanced at them for a while, and they found themselves in love again.

"My Luka looks so lovely I could die of love!" Gakupo daydreamed at Kaito's face.

"My Miku looks so fabulous I can fly and tell everyone I love her!" he frankly told the two. Len shivered intensively.

"My sister looks so pretty I could vomit!" he acted like the world's going to end. The two just laughed at them.

"Gakupo, Len, Kaito, it's Show time," the producer told them, and they started running on the stage.

"Minna! Are you ready!?" Kaito made the whole crowd scream in full support. Len and Gakupo followed his lead. As the music started, they danced actively.

_My head is spinning_

_Stopping loneliness' prey, this magnificent world, my world_

_My axis has been decided_

_The reason for loneliness is rolling_

_To love, to get lost, that's why you dance, dance, get dizzy_

_One more time, one more time._

_"Today I'll be rolling once again."_

_A girl said, a girl said,_

_"Play some more smiles into your words!"_

_Are you alright? I'm fine now. You must also be tired, right._

_I'll stop my breathing, right now_

After that performance, the crowd applauded and girls squeaked for them. The 3 girls at the front can't help themselves but to applaud and cheer for them.

After that, Gakupo and Len disappeared. It was Kaito's moment now.

_After I have woken up from my dream filled with nice and pleasant events,_

_my brain has been now completely taken over by this evasive entity called "love"._

_From then, since there's no way that I possess the capacity to suppress_

_my heart that has been helplessly cleaved into two halves,_

_within the words with which I talk about my ambiguous and generalized innocent views of love,_

_for some reason I want a pair of eyeballs that will allow me to confirm my present location._

He continued as Miku felt the emotions in the song. She was convinced that the song was expressing Kaito's feelings before.

_We've already become lovey-dovey, our diaphragms are already working overtime._

_We leap right into a strong flavor. We are a pair of life-sized front and back sides._

_I've tried tying you up threateningly, taking clear pictures with my retina,_

_so let's go now as lovers! love, love, love, love, is nonexistent!_

The audience clapped, and Kaito went at the backstage. Gakupo and Len was waiting to congratulate him.

"So, what happened?" Gakupo asked him.

"The crowd was shouting my name, and so was Miku!" Kaito felt his heart was going to burst. The violet one put his hand one the blue one's shoulder.

"Wish me luck on this one okay?" he said as he went to the center of the stage.

_Dancing in the night, on this floor_

_Sorry, but I'll have to cut down anyone who can't keep the rhythm_

_Dancing in the night, in these times_

_I'm gonna start a fight [1] - Viva Samurai! (Hyaa!)_

Luka, as Gakupo's official girlfriend, stood up and cheered for him. He felt he can do anything while his girlfriend applauded for him.

_Dancing in the night, on this floor_

_Sorry, but I'll have to cut down anyone who can't keep the rhythm_

_Dancing in the night, in these times_

_I'm gonna start a fight - Newbie Samurai!_

_One of these days I'll be a real Samurai_

_Samurai! (Go kill yourself, cur!)_

He bowed as Luka threw an uncommon violet rose on the stage. Gakupo got it and winked at her. The pink-headed girl just blushed in the color of crimson red.

"Nice going Gakupo! Now it's my turn! Prepared to be wooed ladies," Len said with a proud and confident smile on his face. Rin stood up and pointed at his brother.

"Hey everyone! He's my brother!" she shouted at his fangirls. Luka and Miku wiped a sheet of sweat on their foreheads.

_I wake up to a call at 4 a.m.,_

_being asked "Where were you yesterday and who were you with?"_

_Using both evasive languages and excuses,_

_I'm actually having a lot of fun with this conversation._

Rin was cheering for his brother even though she created a very loud noise. So all Len's fan girls gaged her with an orange.

_I don't know a thing about love,_

_and I'm perfect happy being that way._

_I never see affectionate love as something necessary,_

_since passion is so much easier, isn't it?_

_Come! My bitter and hot spice,_

_I'll give it to you right now._

_My unforgettably wonderful taste,_

_can you feel it throughout your body?_

After 3 songs from Kaito, Gakupo and Len, some students were invited to sing some songs…Meiko and Kiyoteru shared a duet together.

_Last night, Good night_

_Last night, Good night_

_When I think that the end_

_Will arrive someday_

_That's when I hope that the_

_Night sky will keep your smile_

Even the witch Gumi was invited to sing.

_Though I'm still in one-sided love_

_Someday I want to tell it to you_

_Till we meet and see each other and I tell you I love you_

_No one knows what will happen_

_I want to close the distance little by little, so I can go in front of you_

_Without asking you I chose the goal as I like_

_This is "the answer" I provided by myself_

_Someday I want to hand in it to you_

_Someday I want to tell the love I decided to you_

Kaito went to Gakupo and Len to talk about their plan.

"So, should we do this now? I mean, we let Gumi sing on stage," Len asked the two.

"Kaito, it's better if we'll let them sing first," the violet one said.

"Too late for that plan dude," Kaito said while hiding behind the curtains. Luka, Miku and Rin were singing on stage!

_Well maybe_

_If you want to, go dance some more_

_Kalinka? Malinka? Just play the damn chord!_

_What to do with all these feelings?_

_Tell me, just a little, about this!_

_It's loud and clear: 524_

_Freud? Keloid? Hit the key some more!_

_Everything's still to be laughed at!_

_Hurry, dance with all the foolishness!_

_chu chu chu chu la lu la_

_taiyaiya aa iyattatta!_

_chu chu chu chu la lu la_

_taiyaiya aa iyattatta!_

"Wow, I can't believe it. They went to stage and performed." Gakupo said, astonished at the girls' actions. Kaito then whispered at the two, then went to the stage.

"Minna! Still alive?" Len and Gakupo asked their audience. The girls squeaked again.

"Ahaha. That's good, because this time, we're going to sing Mirai Chizu," Kaito said. And with a snap of his fingers, music was heard

_Both inside of this star burning so bright_

_Who knows why we encountered, you and I_

_I know we both look at the same blue sky_

_Just like thousands of hours passing by_

_Who knew that one melody's_

_What we'd learn here from you today_

Then they went to the crowd. They picked their sister and girlfriends from the mob. They went to the stage, and each of them received a rose with a note "I love you" for Miku and Luka and "Hi sister" for Rin.

_(We'll be)_

_Deep in this heart that thinks that_

_(Maybe)_

_I'll light your way so you can_

_Make your happiness_

_I'll fill a lamp with stars just for your dreams_

_(And then)_

_I'll give it to you hoping_

_(Maybe)_

_We'll always be together_

_I will still believe that_

_Our future is amazing_

_(You will never be alone again)_

_Can you feel it's true with our arms around you_

_(Cry never again)_

_We love you just the way you are_

_(Free your heart to ring in unison)_

_Right along with the song written as your name_

_Here's for you the best bouquet in hopes you will see_

_On the path that shows tomorrow's still waiting_

_Seven colors paint out the way_

Luka and Miku hugged their boyfriends; while Rin smiled at her bro. someone gave the 3 microphones.

"Luka, Miku, Rin, we're going to sing Smiling okay? Just follow my lead," Kaito told them, and they started singing their soul out.

_Smiling, on the surface it looks like monologies flow on the screen_

_But it's the world that throbs get into beat and greet "What's up!?"_

_If you lack energy, why don't we watch it together?_

_Now, we never wanna stop making others smile, next year and forever_

_This is sunrise, there's no place like this, right?_

_Smiling together_

_Will be together_

_If everyone smiles, happiness will come_

_At this simple moment_

_Smiling together_

_Will be together_

_Such a sad face won't fit you_

_Let's sing together_

_Smiling together_

_Will be together_

As the song ended, the whole gang group hugged while the curtains fell. The concert was over, but they still have each other.

"Hey Miku," Kaito shouted her name.

"What is it?" she shouted back.

"I'LL LOVE YOU UNTIL WE DIE!" he said, and with a snap, he kissed Miku gently. Luka and Gakupo did the same thing, while Len and Rin covered their eyes.

* * *

**Well that's it. the italic ones are the songs they sang in the concert. its really in Japanese but I used english. here are the list of the songs I used for this Chapter:**

**ai kotoba**  
**Rolling girl**  
**Ura omote lovers**  
**Dancing samurai**  
**Spice**  
**Difficult love**  
**Matryoshka**  
**Mirai Chizu (Uta no Prince-sama)(-different anime series, very kawaii!)**

**Smiling**

**Let's just see each other in my new story okay minna! please don't forget to review! Sayonara minna! author Reinnyday21 is out! peace~**


End file.
